Being Strong (DISCONTINUED)
by Txcutee
Summary: A fight. A kidnapping. And the complete worst... And unwanted female with a desire for my obviously already taken boyfriend. I must've done something to curse the world and all its inhabitants if I deserve this, like she says Funny thing, though. I don't recall doing anything at all.
1. Chapter 1: the fight in the woods

Katniss's POV

There's a light breeze making the temperature drop even further. Small white flakes fall from the sky creating a thin white blanket around me. The sun has yet to make an appearance this morning; the grey floating white clouds floating irritatingly are to blame.

I wait for him at our meeting place in the woods.

A stony feeling in my gut tells me something is wrong. Gale is never this late; most of the time he's waiting on me. I dismiss this feeling, and think he must have just overslept.

Another ten minutes pass without any sign of the boy. Again, a tumble of my stomach tells me _something's _so wrong. I dismiss this another time, thinking he's always quiet enough that I don't usually ever know he's coming before he's standing right in front of me. Another five minutes pass. Where is he? He should be here by now! Why isn't-

A twig snaps off to my right. I look up just as Gale walks into the clearing.

Maybe it's the clouds blocking the sun from shinning, or just my imagination. But it looks like his left his is swollen shut, and a bruise is forming.

He walks stiffly over to me. "Hey Catnip." His voice is hoarse and lacks his usual enthusiasm.

"What happened to you?" I breathe, standing. He leans in and puts his gentle lips to mine, ignoring my question. I have to use all of my self control to pull away before the kiss deepens. "Gale," I plead. "What happened?"

"Nothing." With a shrug he leans in again, but i put my hands softly to his face to stop him. His right eye slowly opens to meet mine. His eyes, usually shinning bright silver, are a dull gray with pain.

"That's not what your eye say," I say teasingly as I brush the hair out of his eyes. Serious, though, I add, "tell me."

His arms wrap around my middle, pulling me closer. "I got into a fight on my way here," he growls.

I tense up. A _fight?_ "Why?" I can hear the anger in my voice now as well. "What happened that made you get into a _fight?_ I thought you were better than that, Gale," I finish in distaste.

I start to pull away from him, but his grip on me, a hurt look covering his face. "Hear me out before you get mad."

I glare at him, but don't resist as he pulls me closer.

He pushes a piece of hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering.

"So let's hear it," I say, most of the anger lost. Honestly, how can I hold a decent negative emotion while staring into _those_ eye? He let's go of me and steps back. Alarm and confusion hit me. Why did he let go? It must have shone on my face because he chuckles and gives me the smile that always makes me melt.

He sits down and pats idly the spot next to him. I take a seat, and his arms go around me, keeping me warm. I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"You gonna tell me now?"

Gales POV

****flashback****

I'm hurrying to the woods, grumbling to myself. I kick up grass irritably, watching my feet stomp through the dirt. I hear some noises up ahead of me in the woods, but I pay no mind. Some leaves move, and despite my agitated mood, I'm growing suspicious. I look up, partially to make sure I'm going in the right direction, partially to see if I'm being followed.

I see nothing, but I swear I hear someone muttering.

Damn it, now i' m hearing thing, too. I continue on, hoping I haven't kept Katniss waiting too long.  
There's a short shuffling noise, and dirt is clouding my vision.  
Oh, shi...

I crawl under the fence, and as soon as i stand there's a tugging on my arm; i instantly react. I aim a kick in the attacker's direction, but my foot's caught midair by an invisible hand. I flip to the ground, landing on my face. I'm opening my mouth to spew some called-for insults, starting to stand again, when a shoe connects with my jaw, and I'm rolled into a tree.  
i slip behind it awkwardly, trying to escape, even though some ass kicking has been asked for, but, no surprise, i'm stopped again. Someone throws me to my feet, and grabs my wrists. They pull my hands behind my back and cross the wrists. I jump into the offender, causing them to stumble back, and me to see a chance for freedom. I start to sprint away, looking back. There are at least fourguys back there... I trip over a rock the size of horse crap, and when i fall to the ground, pain sears through my ankle.  
I groan out loud.  
This day is just getting better and better...  
I stand and speed to katniss's and my little place, lifting a hand to my stinging left eye. Ouch. It's starting to swell closed...

I realize that they are following me, so I take a little detour, making sharp turns and swinging in the occasional tree branch. Every now and then I dive behind shrubs and wider tree trunks. I think I've lost them, so I make my way to my original destination.  
I start to walk into the clearing, only vaguely aware of stepping on something. She's there with her back to me, but looking over her shoulder, seeing me.

****end of flashback****

I'm only somewhat aware of Katniss shaking me. "Gale? Gale?" she sounds bit irritated and a bit worried. "Gale," she says with more irritation than before.

I look down at her with a confused expression. "What?"

"Finally, I've been saying your name for the past five or so minutes."

"Sorry," I say putting my forehead to hers. I hear some leaves rustle off to my left. I look up and see the bush still swaying a little.

"They found me," I whisper.

She follows my gaze. "your just paranoid, Gale. It was most likely a rabbit."

"Its not a rabbit," I say harshly. She cringes at my tone. I started to stand up when my arms are pulled behind my back.

_

**sorry for any mistakes. Hope you guys like this, its my first fanfic. let me know how it is by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2: the merchants

Katniss's POV

Gale grunts, I look up to see a guy holding his arms tightly behind his back, and one standing threatening by. I scramble to get my bow, but my wrist is caught and my arm is bent behind my back. A squeal escapes my throat, and I wince. My other arm is pulled behind my back, restraining me even further.

Another guy comes into the clearing. His blonde hair is tousled purposely, signifying he's from town, bright blue eyes (like almost all merchants have) that are narrowed menacingly at us. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. If I wasn't with Gale, _which_ I am, and plan on being so _forever_, I would say he might be even cute. But _nowhere_ near as sexy as Gale is.

I look around at all of the guys holding us. All merchants. What the hell are _they_ doing out here?

"Well, well well, lookie here, we got the all wonderful girl seducer." Is he just now going into puberty? His voice is jumping from one octive to the next. Isn't that supposed to happen earlier in life?

"Why, thank you for your wonderful compliment," Gale says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, and a fake smile upon his lips.

He glares at him.

"What do you want?" I question harshly

He turns to me. "And who might this lovely lady be?" He gives me what I think is supposed to be a nice smile.

"Oh, stop being an asshole and just tell us what you want." I demand, giving him the most horrible glare I could conjure.

"Feisty aren't you? Well I'll tell you why I'm here. I'm here because _somebody_ stole my girlfriend!"

"Which is..?"

"Brianna!" He looks shocked at how I don't know they were dating.

"Woodchester?" Gale asks. The boy nods, with the same shocked expression. Gale laughs, "You're dating that bitch?"

"I _was_," he growls. "But apparently I don't fulfill her _wants_, and she heard from other girls that, apparently, you do!"

"So she broke up with you, to get with me?" He says with a ghost of a smile.

"Yes," the blonde boy says through his teeth.

"That was just a waste of her time, I'm already taken." he says, aiming a wink and a grin at me.

I fill with both jealousy and happiness. I know that Gale had kissed a whole bunch of girls before me, and it still bothers me, but I also know he stopped after developing a crush on me.

The girlfriendless guy looks back and forth between us.

"You two, together?" he asks, a smile playing on his lips. "Well then," he smirks evilly at Gale. "You took my girlfriend, so I'll take yours." He walks over and put his hand under my chin to make me look strait at him. "Such a shame to destroy such a pretty face." He give me a wicked grin.

"Don't you dare touch her," snarls Gale.

He sneers in my face, and I scowl. He seemed to forget my legs are perfectly free, though. Only does he realize this when I hit him perfectly with my knee in the crotch. While he's bending over in pain, I struggle against my captors.  
I can see his fury clearly on his face when he looks back up at me, but I can tell he's hesitating about harming a girl. That or he's still recovering from my minor attack.

His eyes are fire; they're blue fire. He's furious.

"You bitch," he spits, a fist swiping in front of my face, only hitting my nose. I feel blood dripping out of it, into my mouth. He takes hold of my shoulders, and plants his mouth directly on mine. I try pulling back, spitting blood in his face.

"What the hell?" I shriek, utterly confused.

"That was to get him," the blue eyed boys gestures to Gale, "mad. It seems to have worked."

He's right. Gale's spewing profanities all over the place, eyes alight with fury. I swear he'd kill the moron who kissed me if he could get free.

The next few minutes of my life consists of pain.

My wrists are bent in horrible ways, cracking them, breaking them. They must be smarter than I thought; by breaking my wrists, I couldn't use my bow even if I could get to it. He steps on my feet. His huge feet descend roughly, so harshly on mine.

A knife is taken out and then there are cuts going across my shins. They sting, and my knees buckle, sending my down.

This is when I act.

I act like I can't take it anymore. I act like I'm some weakling who can't take a beating. I flop to my side, and curl up in the fetal position, quivering. I try to fake-cry, but I'm not good at it, so I settle for whimpering and begging feebly for him to stop. It's a moment before he bends down, blue eyes still harsh, but softened just a little. I'm betting it's the first time he's done anything like this, and he's wavering.

He take hold of my waist, and helps me up. I throw my arms around his neck to help hold myself up; I think a couple toes are broken. I lean on him, and he says nothing. Gale's still in the background, cursing everything. Trying to forget pain, I tense and pull away. I just look up at the boy, and his face gives away how conflicted he is. I give an apologetic smile, then ram into him. And then I run. I can't leave Gale behind, so I'm hoping to find a place where I can hide but still see him. I need to... to.., I suddenly feel a bit woozy. It must be the blood loss... The cuts on my legs are still open and bleeding.

"There you are!" a male voice roars, but I don't care anymore. I hurt. So much. Everywhere. I'm tired. So... sleepy. I drop to my knees, then everything goes black.

Author's note

**Thanks to everyone who viewed and or Favorited and or reviewed and or follows. It meant the world to me. I was so happy I couldn't even go to sleep, which really sucked because I had to wake up early to go to school. But it was all worth it. You guys made me smile and giggle like an idiot. You guys made me want to sing, though i tried to hold it in, but it didn't work and stared singing Christmas songs...then my parents stared at me all weird...then i stared laughing uncontrollably for no apparent reason. **

**Shout-outs **

**Pinklove21 - for being my first reviewer **

**Fictinal- character - first follower **

**Splatterlol - for being my first favorite...and making me scream into my pillow out of pure joy **

**LauLizS - for helping me edit this and write a few thing for me. If you guys are Dramione fans like we are I strongly suggest you check her out. **

**The 3rd chapter should be up soon**


	3. Chapter 3: My Aching Heart

** Hello my awesome readers. I was in a really good mood when I wrote this so it might not be that good. I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU SAD!**

** Plus over the past few days I have been obsessed with Cato/Katniss so I had some problems writing this.**

** ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

Katniss rams into the blonde headed asshole, and runs. The asshole and the other asshole who was restraining her, run to get her, leaving me alone with these two assholes.

They watch me intently, having to use all the dimwitted knowlage they posses to keep me from escaping. I struggle stubbornly against the assholes, but to no avail. One asshole laughs at my attempt to escape, but the other asshole just looks annoyed with me. That one makes a fist with his free hand, and swings it to connect with the side of my head. Darkness covers my vision and I black out.

* * *

I wake with a start; the sun's just starting to set. How long has it been? Where's Katniss?

KATNISS!

I jump up, ignoring all the pain I feel, and run to the edge of the clearing calling her name. "Katniss! Katniss! KATNISS!"

I run all around the woods calling her name, with no luck in finding her.

With the sun almost set it's almost impossible to see anything. I don't want to give up, but unless she answers my calls I won't be able to find her.

I walk to the fence, still calling her, my voice very hoarse.

I'm at the fence now, with no sign of her still.

I listen for any sound of electricity, secretly hoping there is so I can stay out here, but there is none. I crawl under the fence in defeat.

Maybe she went home, or to get help or something. I highly doubt it, but I have to check.

I run to the Everdeen's place and see a soft glow coming from inside. I walk up to the door and knock.

There is some shuffling behind the door. A moment later, it creaks open and a small blonde haired girl appears from behind.

"Hey Prim," I try to say enthusiastically but fail horribly. "Can I come in?"

"Why isn't Katniss with you?" _SHIT!_ She isn't here.

"I'll tell you later." I walk in to the small house.

Ms. Everdeen is sitting at their kitchen table. She looks at me, then behind, then back to me confusion all over her face.  
"Where's Katniss?" _God,_ why does that the first question they ask. "Why not a cheery hello, or a how's your day been?" _Then I could tell them._

"That's why I'm here." She looks over my body with worried wide eyes.

I tell her everything that happened this morning. I tell her about being jumped, tell her that for the past four months Katniss and I have been together as more than friends, and then why we were hiding our relationship.

When I finished everything, her eyes are filled with worry and tears for her oldest child.

Prim comes over and puts her skinny little arms around me. I wince in pain. Ms. Everdeen comes over and tells me to take of my shirt.

I'm now on the kitchen table while Ms. Everdeen feels around for broken bones. Prim left to get my family, so that they could help me home.

I have three broken ribs, a sprained wrist, some bruises, and a minor concussion.

My mother comes into the house and rushes over to me, tears in her eyes. "My son, my son!" she sobs.

Rory comes next, his clothes all wrinkled and dirty. What has he been doing? His dark hair in his eyes. He's about Katniss's height.

_ KATNISS!_ My hearts aches. I groan internally in pain.

"S'up, little man," I say with a forced smile.

"_S'up?!_ You just got jumped and got your girlfriend got kidnapped by those damn merchants!" I think my language is rubbing off on him. This is NOT good.

"Rory!" my mother exclaims. Her eyes wide, her mouth agape.

I think he jut realized what he said, because he turns beet red, looks away ashamed and mutters a sorry.

I put my arms around my mother and Rory's shoulders, and they half carry me home.

* * *

_ I'm in the woods, almost to our meeting place when I hear Katniss's screams. I run in her direction. _

_ When I get there, she's on the ground whimpering for them to stop. I pull out an arrow to shoot them, but I'm too late. _  
_ I'm about to shoot, but they get to her first and slit her throat. "NO!" I scream. I keep screaming at them._

_ Someone shakes my shoulder._

* * *

I wake with a start, still screaming my head off. My mother is above me with a terrified expression.

She tells me it was just a bad dream. And after about five minutes my breathing slows, but whimpers still escape my lips every once in a while.

I realize that my room is really bright. It must be around nine. I start to get out of bed.  
"And where do you think your going mister?" she says pushing my back in bed.

"I have to go look for her." I push past her. She grabs hold of me and tries to get me back in bed. But I'm not going back to bed, I need to go find her.

"Rory!" my mother calls. Rory runs to us and helps her get me to bed. "You need to stay in bed. Doctor's orders." she says with firmness.

I give in, but only because I couldn't bear the pain any more. I let my mom tuck me in, like she used to when I was a little kid, and kiss me on the forehead. She tells me to get some rest, but rest is the absolute last thing I want to do.

I let my thoughts travel to Katniss.

_ I wonder where she is. Is she looking for me like I should be her? Is she all right_

_ OF COURSE SHE'S NOT ALRIGHT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU WATCHED THEM GET HURT HER! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THEM DO THAT! _

I stop, slapping myself mentally, my heart aches for her. To hold her close to me. To kiss her perfect gentle lips, to have her kiss me back and tangle her hands in my hair. To see her perfect sexy smile. To hear her laugh. To just stare at her beautiful face. To have her stare back at me.

My heart is about ready burst from pain. I moan in pain, I put my hand over my heart. Tears start to stream down my face and I can't seem to stop them, so I just let them. Eventually I fall asleep.

* * *

** Hello again. Did you enjoy this? Did you love? Did you hate this? Let me know in your reviews. *hint hint***

**Thanks again to LauLizS for editing this for me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: His feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't think i have the imagintion to come up with the idea of the book ****_"hunger games"_**

* * *

Katniss' POV

I wake-up shivering on something hard, with my hands above my head. Something restrains my wrists from moving. _Are these... handcuffs?_ _Where the hell did they get handcuffs?_

Something sticky but flat covers my eyes, making it so I can't see. Whatever it is, it covers my mouth too.

I try to sit up, but searing pain runs throughout my body, and a moan escapes my throat. I ache all over. _What the hell happened?_ Then the memory hits me like a rock to the head. All the pain that I felt that morning hits me at once. It is so excruciating that I let out a muffled scream of pain.

I hear footsteps rushing towards me, and a foot collides with my ribs, making me grunt in pain.

"Shut up you bitch, quit your screamin'," a deep and unfamiliar male voice says.

Suddenly there's pain across my mouth as the unknown guy rips off whatever was on my mouth. I know whatever is across my eyes is next. I try not to scream as the sticky thing comes off (maybe taking my eyebrows with it).

Light floods my eyes. I squint at my captor. My eyes slowly focus in on his features; he has a chubby face with freckles. His eyes are narrowed in pure hatred.

"You gonna die," he growls. "Slowly and painfully." He gives me a wicked grin.

I'm filled with fear, I try to hide it but when he laughs I'm know I failed. His fist meets my nose, and once again blood runs down my face.

I feel the need to sniff, but I don't, because I don't want the blood in the back of my throat.  
He glares down at me, and I start to mumble, "Where the hell am -" when a door behind the unfimiliar opens. I hear heavy footsteps, and then see the boy from the woods coming up from behind this illiterate moron in front of me.  
He gives a pointed look to the freckled jackass, clearly meaning he's no longer needed. He and his ugly self leave the room, with one last evil grin aimed at me, though he's obviously sour about being told to leave before the real violence.  
Mister Blonde Hair comes and sits next to me, he introduces himself as Riley then stars talking about something I have no interest in.

This goes on for maybe five minutes, his annoying going into puberty voice is giving me a bad headache. I'm about to say "_SHUT THE HELL UP!_" when something he says catches my attention.

"I really felt something between us when it happened. It felt so wonderful, a feeling that I never felt when I kissed Brianna."

_Is he talking about him kissing me in the woods that morning?_

"Did you feel it too?" he asks me. I just stare at him in confusion. "Our kiss. Did it feel wonderful to you too?"

I want to yell at him that the only thing that felt wonderful about it was when he stopped, but decide against it, instead giving him my silence.

He comes closer, closer than I would like. I squeeze my eyes shut to hopefully stop dreadful moment of what I think will happen next. His finger caresses my cheek, and I can feel his breath on my neck, and soon his lips is on it, slowly going up only stopping right next to my own mouth.

I press my lips in a line to try and stop this. I can still feel his breath on my face, but soon vanishes.

Just as I think he's not going to do this anymore his capped lips crush onto mine. I try to pull away but can't because of all the injures he gave me.

His hand goes behind my neck and tangles his fingers in my hair. Soon he's on top of me straddling me with his knees. His hand pulls me closer to him as I try desperately to get away from his mouth, him winning.

His tongue teases my lips but I don't let him in, instead I try to make my lips disappear even further. Soon he realizes that he won't get anything from me, and pulls back.

Hurt is on his face, that better not be my fault cause he knows I'm with Gale. And because of one, well now two, is not gonna change anything.

"You hungry?" he asks. I glare at him while shaking my head. But the truth is I'm starving, and my stomach just decides to grumble at this very moment. He smirks, "I'll get you something on my home from school. He l leans in again but I turn my head.

With that he gets up and leaves wherever the hell I am.

* * *

**Hello again! hoped you liked this. Sorry it so short i"m kinda on a writer's block, so please review and give me some ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5: Riley

**A/N: Hello to all you peoples out there reading this. Thanks for the reviews favorites and follows that got. Hope you like this.**

* * *

Riley's POV

I'm walking through town to the bakery, to get some bread for Katniss. I've had her for about 4-5 days now.

She refuses to take anything from me. But I know she'll give in soon, each time I see her, her grumbling stomach is louder and she licks her lips a lot.

I walk into the bakery, I'm hit with the smell of fresh warm bread, I can feel the drool coming on, so I close my lips tight.

My ex-friend's little brother, Peeta, is at the counter. Instead of being greeted with a warm smile Iget a sad frown. His face is downcast. He's has been this way for the past couple of days, though no one knows why exactly.

In fact I think he's been that way since I've held Katniss captive. Could he possibly have a _crush_ on that bitch? _ No, no, I don't think he does._

"Hello Riley," Peeta says in a bored tone. "What can I get you today?"

"Two...cheese buns. He opens the door to the glass case holding the bread and get out the buns. He puts them in a bag and hands them off to me. I hand him the money and walk out the door.

It takes me about twenty minutes to get to the old abandoned house, where I have Katniss at. Then sun is setting by the time I get there and know I can't stay long. That is what really sucks about winters, the have super short daylight hours.

I move some of the tall grass blocking the door and unlock it. I'm welcomed by the warmth the walls give by blocking the wind.

Katniss is asleep when I see her in the living room.

She is shivering so I go and look for a blanket. I search in every spot in the house, but find none. I add that to my list of thing that need to be done.

She looks so young and so at peace that I'm afraid to disturb her. I walk over to her, and gently shake her shoulder. She immediately opens her silver eyes, they slowly meet mine. "I brought you some buns." I say. She stares at me blankly. _She's going to give in today._

I reach in to the bag and pull out a cheese bun. I can see the hunger in her eyes, but she turns away from me. I glide the bun under her nose.

She looks over at me. She's licking her lips, drool hanging out her mouth She bites her bottom lip. "It'll warm you up," I say still waving the bun in front of her.

"I don't want them." she says to me, but sound more as if she's trying to convince herself.

I place the bun on her mouth. Her eyes go wide in greed. Her lips slowly part, and she slightly leans forward taking a small bite of the bun. She closes her eyes, and moans in delight.

"Gotcha." I say, with a smirk. She opens her eyes wide, realizing what she just did. Her face red, thought I'm not sure why. She turns her face away from me, but I can see how much she still wants this.

She turns back to the bun, with greed in her eyes. She looks at me from the corner of her eye. "You can eat it." I say.

She bites her lip, trying to hold back. But soon she, hesitantly, takes another bite. She starts out slow, but soon hunger blocks out all manners.

A smile come across me face as she stuffs the bun in her mouth, nearly taking my finger of in the process.

"Want another?" I ask. She nods fervently, wide eyed. I reach into the bag and get out the other bun. I had intended eating it myself, but I can get food back home. She on the other hand is handcuffed to a pole, injured, and by herself, so no way she can eat anything else.

She's done with the second bun in less then thirty seconds. She looks at me, with begging eyes. I raise my hands in a gesture that says I don't have anymore. She still stares at my, only not with hunger but with something else that I just can't seem to put my  
finger. I stare at her, trying to figure what she wants.

_ WATER!_ She wants _water_! I slap myself mentally. "Water?" Her eyes light up.

I stand up, and go outside to the well and turn the crank to lower the bucket down.

I come back in with a bucket full of water. I go to the kitchen and get a glass from the cabinet. I fill it to the brim but then think better of it. I pour a little out, then walk it over to Katniss.

She lifts her head, but not far enough to get a drink without spilling it all over herself. So I put my hand behind her head and bring it up higher. She finishes the the glass of water in three long gulps.

She closes her eyes and lays back down. She looks more at peace from when I first came in here today.

"I'll be going home now. Do you need anything else?" I'm answered with a small snore.

With that I leave this place for home. No wonder Gale likes her, I mean you can't help but like her and her stubbornness. Shes beautiful inside and out. I may not know her yet, but I will. I'll make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Do you guys want to see any thing in the next chapter? What do you think of Riley? Do feel bad for him? I know I do. Let me know in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Missing You

**Hello again my readers. Sorry it took so long, still kinda on writer's block. If you have any ideas _PLEASE_ give them to me. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter.**  


**Disclaimer: I do not own T****_he Hunger Games. _****All right go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Gale's POV (time skip)

Two months, seven days without her. My best friend, my girlfriend, my love, my soul mate.

Each day, the hole in my heart, the one I've had since I realized she was gone, gets bigger, till it feels like there's nothing there at all.

I don't even think my heart can ever be whole again. Even when I get her back, I'll still live with the guilt of loosing her to _them_, even if it was only temporary. That is, if I ever get her back.

Each day I wonder, what's happened to her today? How are they treating her? Is she getting enough food? Enough water? Does she think about me, like I think about her? Does she miss me, like I miss her?

All this runs through my mind yet again as I shuffle home from school. I walk alone, because my brothers walk with their friends, leaving me with nothing to distract these painful thoughts.

My family has hollow cheeks and loud grumbling stomachs, and lets me know that I should go out and hunt, but I just can't. It brings back too many painful memories of Katniss and I together.

The last time I went out there, I broke-down. Millions of rivers were created, flash flooding my face. I screamed every foul name at knew at the merchants, who took her from me, and made me this way I am today. At Brianna, for liking me. At my parents, for making me so damn appealing to girls.

I groan out loud, _GOD, STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!_ I slap myself mentally multiple times. _Stop thinking about her wondrous laugh, that only I can get out of her. How her smile always makes me melt. How her face is filled with concentration, as she's about to release an arrow.__ How her face floods with joy, knowing she will be able to put food on her table._

Goddamn it! Stop that! I can't think if her, it hurts too-

My thoughts are cut off by someone pulling into somewhere devoid of light and pushed up against a wall. I look down, eyes adjusting, to see a girl with light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Brianna Woodchester.

She gives me a coy smile, finger lingering on the collar of my shirt.

"Hello Gale." she purrs. Practically pressed up against me, she traces shapes on my chest with a delicate fingertip.

I put my hands on her hips to push her away, but before I can push her away she gets the wrong idea and says

"Oh, there are we?" she says, arms slipping scarily fast behind my neck. Her lips crush mine. I try to pull her body away from me, but her arms are locked, and she wraps her legs around my waist, trying to deepens the kiss.

After a few failed attempts she finally gets a clue and pulls back. Her eyes are a icy, and i feel a chill run through my body.

"Why?" she breathes. "You've kissed a bunch of others of girls before; why not me?"

"I have a girlfriend." I grunt, pulling he legs off so she's standing again, then reaching to get her arms off from around my neck.

Her eye go wide in surprise, and she looks angry.

"Who?" she half snarls, eyes flashing. Her jaw is taught, eyes narrowed.

"A girl, who I am very much in love with. So don't think that you'll get anything out of me. You don't even have a chance." I growl, pushing past her. Only after taking one step past her, the back of my shirt is yanked, pulling me back.

"I always get what I want," she spits. "And what I want-" she leans in so her lips almost tough mine, "-is you." In a swift practiced move, she pushes me to the ground. I'm sprawled on my back in the dirty alleyway, her knees straddling my hips, and her hands pinning my arms to the floor.

"Don't act like you won't like this," she purrs seductively, once again pressing her lips to mine.

After thirty counted seconds of her torturous liplock, she pulls slightly. my breathes are ragged. Her knees have slid up to either side of my rib cage, hand she caresses my check.

"Give me what I want and I'll let you go."

"Let-me-up-before-I-have-to-hurt-you." I say harshly between breaths.

She gives a knowing smile. "You wouldn't hurt me." she's right. I wouldn't. Couldn't. If I let my temper flare, I couldn't possible kill her. But she _did_start this. She's the reason I'm without Katniss.

She's so skinny, I could snap her in half. Not as skinny as some of the children in the Seam, but skinny enough. I could throw her off of me, and crash her head against the wall. I could do what they did to Katniss. I could-

_Stop._

_Don't hurt her._

_Don't hurt the girl._

I roll her off of me, and she stands.

Glaring down at me, she hisses, "This is not over. I'll have you." She spins on her heel and walks away.

As I'm getting up I see a shadow to my left. I blink, and there's nothing. _It must just be my imagination._

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Do you hate Brinna too? Is there anything you would like to see in the next chapters? Who do you think the shawdow is? Let me know in your reviews. BTW you guess make my day a thousand times better when you review. It makes my lousy days turn into overjoyed ones, with all your wonderful reviews. Criticism is welcome. *hint, hint*  
**

**Over and out  
-Txcutee  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Wanna make a Deal?

**Hello again readers. Hope you like this chapter and the early update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the "****_Hunger Games_****"**

* * *

Riley's Pov

I'm almost done for the day. Fifteen more minutes till I can get out of this hellhole of a school.

Sadly, I have lots of homework, so I'll have to leave Katniss early.

It took some time, but she's starting to open up to me. She makes my day worth going through, knowing that this evening I can see her again.

I've started waking up extra early to see her. I told my parents that I've been going to tutoring, and they think I'm crazy. I went from trying to take as much time to get ready and being late for school, to rushing out the door forty-five minutes early.

I watch as the clock slowly ticks by...nine minutes left...six minutes...three minutes...one minute. Come on, come on! Hurry up, you stupid clock. Go faster!

Come on, thirty seconds left.

The bell rings. I jump up from my seat and sprint for the door. I'm about to open the door when the teacher calls me back.

"Riley, will you please stay after class? We need to discuss some thing."

_Shit_! Why does she need me to stay after _today_? At of the days in the school year, why this day?

I rush over to her desk. " ?" the words tumble out of my mouth so fast I hardly understand what I said.

Mrs. Wash looks confused. "I'm sorry, what was that, dear?"

"Sorry. I said, 'yes Mrs. Wash what do you need?" I say, still quite fast, but understandable this time.

"Your grades have dropped drastically. I'm worried you might fail this class. I don't want to have to teach you again."

_Yeah, now wouldn't that be horrible_

"I would like it if you would come to tutoring for the next few weeks." My face falls. "Only on Wednesdays," she assures me. "from 7:30-8:00 in the morning."

I could still visit Katniss in the mornings, I reason. I would have to wake-up and leave earlier, but I would still be able to see her on Wednesday mornings.

A smile appears on my face again. "Okay," I say, because honestly I don't want her as a teacher anymore than she wants me as a student.

She smiles. "Next Wednesday then." She flicks her wrist, releasing me from this torcher-chamber of M.A.T.H.

Mental abuse to humans.

"'Kay," I say running out the door and down the hallway to my locker.

I stuff every thing into my backpack, and sprint out the front doors.

* * *

I'm scurrying through town. I almost don't see him, but I do. I wish I hadn't.

Gale Hawthorn.

He looks so heartbroken; it almost makes me feel bad for him. ALMOST. He's scowling, head hung low and looking at his feet. His hands are stuffed in his pockets.

I'm about to turn away from him, when I see my ex-girlfriend, Brianna. She goes up behind him, tugging on the back of his shirt. Gale stumbles, and Brianna drags him into the ally.

I hesitate. Should I... or should I not? Most definitely should.

I sneak around the building and into the ally. I find a place where I can see them but I'm pretty sure they can't see me.

I watch as Brianna basically attacks Gale, and Gale tries to get away from the crazy bitch.

I don't know what I ever saw in her. Though, I can see a lot of things that Gale sees in Katniss. Her beautiful silky hair. Her shiny silver eyes. Her smooth, deep voice. And everything else there is to like about her.

Brianna gets off Gale. "This is not over. I'll have you," she hisses. She spins on her heel and walks away.

I leave as well, trying to be quiet as possible while still being quick. I think I did quite well.

'Kay, now time to go see Katniss. I readjust my backpack. I'm about to leave when I'm pinned to the wall, with a arm to my throat.

I look down and Brianna is there, and she's absolutely furious.

"I saw you, you know," she snarls. "Watching us."

I stare at her wide-eyed. "Wha-what?" I stammer.

"Me. And. Gale. You. Watched. I. Saw. You."

"Yeah, I saw your failed attempt at trying to get him." I give a forced chuckle.

She gives me a death glare, and pushes harder into my throat, making it a little more difficult to breathe.

And in this moment I get a evil idea. "I help you get him, _if_you help me."

She stares long and hard at me. "Why would you help me?" she finally questions.

"Because I have someone else that I want."

"I'm not helping you."

"Help me get her will help you with your wannabe girlfriend problem."

She hesitates. I give a wicked grin. She slowly nods. "Okay. I'll help you."

* * *

**Hello again my readers. Love it? Hate it? what do you think Riley's plan is? How do you feel about Brianna? How do you feel about Riley? Is there anything you guys want to see more of? Do you think Gale or Katniss is OOC? How well am I doing at this Fanfiction? Do you guys enjoy this? Is there something that i could do to make this better? Let me know in your reviews. Criticism is very well welcome.  
**

**Over and out  
**

**-Txcutee**


	8. Chapter 8: The Lie

**A/N: Hello again me readers, y'all are awesome by just reading this. Thanks for all of your reviews. I love reading y'alls feedback. Sorry it took so long to update, I was so busy with school stuff, plus I was posting other things. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this. Btw if y'all want to see anything in the next chapters review or PM me y'alls ideas.  
**

**Disclaimer: All right go to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing but the characters Riley and Brianna.  
**

* * *

Katniss' POV

I'm sitting alone on my cot, in the little room that Riley, so kindly, moved me to.

The room is all concrete, making the room cold and stuffy. There's a lone window, but it's been boarded up, so there's no way to get out. There's a small door on one side of the room, and I found out it leads to a bathroom. There's a small little window in there buts it's also boarded up.

I have this plan to like break out of here through that window. I figure it should work because the window can easily be broken and the wood's all rotten.

The only reason I haven't tried it yet is because I'm still recovering, and trying to climb-out through a small window while injured, isn't a very good idea.

There are pros and cons to being in this room.

Like being in the cot instead of the cold concrete floor, being able to move around, being able to eat, without Riley putting the food in front of my mouth to eat, being able to use a bathroom, plus there's a dresser in here with some clean clothes, a bit big and masculine, but they work.

But the bad thing is that I can never tell what time it is. The room is almost always pitch black, except for the few beams of light that comes in from the cracks in the board on the window when the sun is shining right on the window.

A lot more pros than cons, so therefor better than the floor.

I'm sitting on my cot singing, for who knows why, when I hear the front door open and close and footsteps coming towered my room. Is it me or do I hear more than one pair of feet?

I lay down and pull the single blanket Riley gave me up to my chin, pretending to be asleep in hopes that he'll leave me alone.

Light comes into the room, blinding me. I close my eyes and try to make my breathing as even as possible for a person who is awake. I hear footsteps come up to my cot. PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE.

He gently shakes me, apparently not caring if I was asleep or not.

"Hey Katniss, wake up." he says softly, still not caring about me being "sleeping", but at least he was caring enough not to just yell at me till I "wake up".

As much as I want to keep ignoring him I can't, he won't stop bothering me till I answer him. I open my eyes slowly and face him. I immediately shut my eyes again, still not used to the light.

"Sorry." he says. He walks over to the door, closing it most of the way. "Is that better?" I nod my head, knowing that he can't see me, because I know that it annoys the crap out of him, not talking. He give a big sigh. "It's was simple question." he walks back over to me, standing by the front of my cot, where I'm sitting. "I need to tell you something?" His voice is sympathetic, for who knows what, but I guess I'm about to find out why. "I saw Gale kissing Brianna."

_What? _ Did I hear him right? Did he just say he saw Gale was kissing _Brianna?_ That's impossible. Gale wouldn't do that to me. Or would he? NO, Gale is too in love with you to do that! Right? I've been gone for who knows how long, surely he wouldn't just-

My Thought are cut off by Riley tell me that it's okay. He then starts telling me this crazy of how Gale almost fucked Brianna in a alleyway. With every word that comes out of Riley's big mouth the more my heart breaks, the less my mind tries to tell me that Gale wouldn't do that.

By the end of Riley's insane story tears roll down my face, and for once I'm glad for the darkness the room provides.

Riley sits next to me on the cot and wraps his long skinny arms around me. I don't push him away, instead turning to face him warping, my arms around his middle, and sobbing into his shoulder, drenching his shirt. He strokes my hair and whispers comforting words, only the only make my cry harder.

After what seems like forever my tears finally stop. And while I was crying my guts out I've decide that Riley isn't all that bad and that I like the comfort he gives. Almost as good as the comfort Gale would give me. _Gale! _ Just when there wasn't a single drop of water left in me I begin to bawl once again, this time harder than the first. I eventually begin to doze off in the warmth that Riley gives.

* * *

Riley's POV

I lie with my arms around the girl with a broken heart, that I so easily created. I imagined that Katniss would take comfort in me, which she did, but what I didn't expect was to feel so bad about causing her this misery. It broke my heart to she her cry so hard over a that Casanova. They must really be in love for them to look like they have.

I lie with her for maybe another ten minutes when I remember that Brianna is waiting out side. I slowly slip away from Katniss. I lie her softly down on the pillow and pull the blanket up to her chin. She looks even more beautiful when she's asleep, she doesn't scowl.

I step out of the room, soundlessly close the door and walk back up to the room where Brianna is at. When I get there she's fast asleep. I shake her shoulder, startling her.

"You can go home. I don't need you to talk for her to believe our lie."

She smiles. "Even if I didn't help convince her you still have to help me get Gale."

"What? No I don't." I say exasperated.

"Yes, you do. I came up with the lie." I hate it when she's right.

"Fine."

With that she walks out of the small house leaving me alone to deal with my guilt.

* * *

**Hoped y'all liked it. Please feel free to criticize, I want to make this better for y'all.**

**Over and out  
**

**-Txcutee  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The kiss

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update, I was really busy this past couple of weeks. I have been asked for longer chapters so here it is. ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own "_The Hunger Games_"  
**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I wake to familiar darkness, thin blankets pulled up to my chin. My nose is crusted with dried snot, and my cheeks are tear stained. My hair going every which direction, reminding me that I haven't brushed my hair since that morning I was last with Gale.

The comfort that Riley had given me when he was last here beside me is long gone. I stretch my fingers across the other half of the cot, searching for the warmth of another body, knowing he will not be there.

I throw the lone blanket I have off me, and swing my still somewhat pained legs off the cot. I sit there for a few moments, deciding if I should really do this.

I'm answered when I hear the front door open and close. I hear Riley's familiar heavy footsteps coming towards my "room", getting louder with each step.

I put my legs swiftly back underneath the blanket, and searing pain races through them. Ow. Okay, maybe moving that fast is not smart.

The door slowly creaks open, the room getting brighter with each passing second. A somewhat tall silhouette just outside the doorway slowly makes it's way into the room and over to the cot.

"Katniss," he asks softly. "Are you awake?" I grunt sleepily, quietly, but I'm pretty sure he hears and knows I'm awake. Or at least sort of awake.

He comes closer and sits down right where he did last time. I immediately curl up next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms hesitantly around me and strokes my hair gently. The warmth and comfort, that I was lacking earlier, returns to my body within seconds.

His heartbeat mesmerizes my every sense, sending a wave of peace over me. My eyelids start to grow heavy; I'm not entirely sure why, I just slept for a good long while. The delicate silence is soon disturbed by a loud rumble of my stomach.

"You hungry?" he asks. Well, there's a stupid question. "Be right back." His arms slip off of my shoulders, and the weight from beside me disappears along with my feeling of security. His footsteps slowly grow inaudible as he goes to get the food. The door's wide open. It would be so easy to just run out, even with my pained legs. I could just-

_No_, I can't leave! Will not. I don't want to go back to that life of misery and sorrow. I wrap my thinning arms around my tortured legs, waiting for his return.

I trace lazy patterns in the sheets, sighing under my breath. My eyes, though they mostly stay trained on my hands, flick occasionally to the door, impatiently wishing for the prick to just come back. As much as the thought of food pleases me, I'd rather just have him here with me. What I'm thinking is stupid, I know. This boy kidnapped me. And I'm supposed to be in love with someone else. I am, right? Then why am I suddenly craving Riley's return? It's the company of another human being, after being isolated. I'm used to other discomforts, and there are times when I'd rather be alone than anything. But now, I just need someone. Someone to be there and hold me. I'd have that in Gale, if Riley'd let me go. So why do I want Riley to be here for me instead, if he's keeping me trapped. I am the prisoner here. But maybe the reason I'm not despising Riley is because, for some reason, if I asked, I think he'd let me go. So why don't I just ask? Because I don't want to leave Riley. And why? Why the hell is that? I honestly don't know, and Riley doesn't give me the chance to figure it out. He's walking into my room again, holding a plate with some buttered toast and an apple in one hand, a glass of water in the other. I sit cautiously up. It's an odd meal, and he must sense what I'm thinking, because he says, "It's the best I have here. If you want something more, I could go get it, but it would take longer, and I kind of assumed you didn't want to wait too long for the food." With a sheepish smile, he hands me the things, and I take it graciously. For a kidnapper, he seems so... kind. Shaking my head so slightly I don't think he notices, I bite into the toast.

The toast - though no longer warm - floods my body with an imagined warmth, causing my toes to tingle faintly. The greasy, but savory flavor of the butter explodes in my mouth, and I moan in delight. After having gone so long with only tasteless and dull foods to satisfy my hunger, this small piece of bread is heaven. Licking my lips, I realize the taste is oddly familiar. I take another bite, paying more attention now to the bread itself instead of solely the butter. The bread is speckled with raisins, and I detect the subtle hint of cinnamon. Rain and pigs, a woman and a boy flash through my mind, my vision becoming unfocused. The woman yells, making impatient gestures with her arms, the boy looking around her curiously. Blinking, I shake my head, stuffing the rest of the cold toast into my mouth, indulging in the taste no longer my main priority. I push the memory to the back of my mind, but the boy's wispy blonde hair and piercing, startling blue eyes are still vivid.

Riley sits back down on the cot, but doesn't say anything. This silence is quite comfortable, unlike when I'm alone. The rain flashes before my eyes once again bringing me to ask this question that's been on my mind for awhile now.

"What's it like outside today?" He's quiet for a minute but when he responds it's not what I was expecting.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"What?"

"Yeah, come on!" His voice is all of a sudden enthusiastic. He practically jumps of the cot, and hold out his hand to help me up. He bounces up and down on the balls of his feet impatiently. I slip my legs out from under the blanket, and slowly over the edge of the cot. I take his outstretched hand hesitantly. I stand, but fall almost instantaneously. I want to blame it on the wounds that made me fall over, but truthfully, I know that it's because my legs aren't used to carrying the weight of my body. Even though I've lost some weight, (that I didn't really need to loose) I haven't stood up in a while.

Riley is just full of surprises today, because he leans over and picks me up off my feet as if I weighed nothing. I didn't know he could do that, with the spindly arms that he has. He carries me out the door and into the light, making me shield my eyes by burying my head in his shoulder. Soon my nostrils are filled with many fresh scents, ones that I haven't smelt in so long. I peek out carefully, slowly to let my eyes adjust.

The air is chilly, but warmer than you would think for a January day. Well it might be a different month, it was January when I was kidnapped. There is a light breeze swaying the surrounding tall grass. I look back at the place we just came out of. It's a small little house made out of rotted wood. Grass has gone up most of the side of the house. A small part of the roof has caved in towards the back. Behind the house is my woods. The woods that I miss so much. The sky is blue with only a few puffy white clouds in it.

"How long have I been here?" I ask, trying to memorize every detail out here, knowing I won't see it again for a while .

"Two and a half months." I look over into his memorizing blue eyes.

"Really?" Has it been that long? Doesn't seem like it. But maybe that's just because I spend most of my time sleeping.

I look away from him and to the ground. Understanding what I want he slowly lowers my legs to the ground. Keeping my arms around his neck I put my feet to the soft cool ground. The dirt squishes into between my toes creating a weird and calming feeling. The tall grass tickles my legs. Slowly, I take some of my weight off of him and release the the tight hold I have on his neck. I take my first step in ages. Pain shoots up though my legs and I fall back to Riley. His arms wrap around my middle tightly. I look up to see him smiling widely down at my. His eyes hold care and longing.

I use his shoulders to pull myself up to close to his eye level. I close my eyes and slowly lean in, meeting his soft warm lips that taste of honey. He responds eagerly, coming back full force and tightening his hold on me and follow suit. His tongue gently traces the edges of my lips. I don't hesitate to let him in. His tongue does wonderful things like Gale's always does.

_Gale!_

I pull back sightly, remembering my boyfriend.I open my eyes and meet his worried ones.

"Is there something wrong?" _Is_ there something wrong? I can do this right? I mean Gale already moved, shouldn't I too?

I shake my head and meet his lips once again only Riley doesn't respond the way he did the first time. He pulls away from me and sadness is evident in his eyes.

"No. Not like this."

"_What? _Not like what?" Hes' not looking me in the eyes. What is he talking about?

"I need to go to school. Come on let's go back inside." With that he picks me up again and takes me back into my prison.

* * *

**Hello again readers. Like the long chapter? Hope so because I don't think I will be updating again til December, so don't think I've quit on this. Also remember this a Gale/Katniss fanfiction so please no fire. I'm going for some reviews to let me know your thoughts. So please review!****  
**

**Well, until next time  
**

**-txcutee  
**


	10. Chapter 10: The Finding

**Kay so I know I said a couple of weeks ago that I was going to update soon but I had so much homework and I've been studying for finals so I haven't been able to write as much. But the good new is this is my longest chapter yet. A whopping 2,236 words! YAY! So yeah...ENJOY!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE!  
**

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

School.

Torture chamber.

Hellhole.

Waste of time.

Why the hell do we have to come here? I mean come on when are we gonna ever use this in later life. And why the hell would we want to know all the properties of coal? The only thing that has helped me in life is math. And math _sucks_.

As I walk through the hallway I keep to myself and hand my head down, starring at my feet. I look over and see Riley starring at me from across the hallway. I give him the middle finger as I pass by. He looks back over to his friends and talks as if he's been doing it the whole time.

Why don't I just snitch on him and make him tell the peacekeepers where she is? Oh, that's right because then he would snitch on me. I shake my head at how this whole situation is so jacked up.

I need to have her back.

I walk down the worn-down, concrete path that leads from school to the Seam. Soon an idea suddenly pops into my head. I mentally slap myself for not thinking of it earlier. I go off the path and circle back to the school-hopefully unnoticed. I hide in the bushes and wait for Riley to come out of the building.

After ten agonizing minutes, he does. He's with his friends who's names I have never bothered to learn.

Using my my hunter's stealth, that I have attained over the years, to follow them. Riley say goodbye to them and goes inside his house. The friends continue down to their house, talking and laughing all the way.

As soon as they are out of sight Riley quickly comes back out. He quietly closes the door and looks around. He has a small bag with him. In the bag I can see that he has some bread, some water, and something else that is hidden from my sight.

Dogging behind many people and other miscellaneous objects/building I follow the path that I hope will lead me to Katniss. I weave my way through the familiar houses paths that I know will conceal me while I can still see him. I rack my brain for a place that is near the Seam, no body goes to, and a place where he can keep Katniss there without her escaping.

Nothing.

Riley goes to the Meadow and towards the fence–that will supposedly will keep us in the District safe from all the wild animals–and into the woods.

I follow him for a good long while in the maze of tree, that- after all these years-I have gotten used to and have mesmerized every path and every tree. Eventually the place becomes unfamiliar and I have to wonder how he has managed go through here this everyday and how he's been able to find the path and be able to get back.

Riley breaks into a jog. Following suit I begin to do the same-only a little slower so I don't give away my presence.

After about five more minutes, he comes to a stop in a small clearing. Off to the left side is a small lake. Next to that I can see the roof of a cabin behind the grass that surrounds the whole place. Riley disappears from my sight as he goes into the grass.

Once I hear the small click of the door, I cautiously make my way through the grass until I can see the door without giving away my position.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

Riley knock on the door three times. I push harder against the pillow against my head. Ever since I had woke this morning I've had this desire to get up off the cot and bang my head against the cement wall until my head bursts.

The door slowly creaks open. I pull my legs tightly up to my chest, just wanting him to go away.

"Katniss?" he calls quietly. I don't answer. "Katniss?" he calls again, a little louder. I still don't answer. His footsteps make their way over to me. With each step cringe in pain.

"Katniss?" He's right next to me now. "Please answer. Please don't be mad about yesterday."

_I'm not mad at you, I withering in pain right now because of you. Leave me alone!_

"What's wrong?"

_Did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes." He begins to laugh, but stops as soon as I begin to moan in pain at the sound. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you to make you feel better? Food? Wat-"

"STOP TALKING!" I hadn't meant for my voice to be that harsh or loud and regret it right after I say it. One: Riley's just trying to be nice. Two: It put me in deeper pain. I squeeze my eyes close tighter together. Luckily though, Riley does shut up.

I don't know how long he stand there soundlessly-it's hard to tell time with a migraine and without the sun. Or a clock for that matter-Riley sits down at the edge of the cot. He doesn't say anything but I can tell he wants to. Instead he just sighs.

Content with the the silence-well, as content as a person with a migraine can be-I drift of to the welcoming feeling that sleep brings to one's mind.

* * *

I wake with a start, sitting straight up, as the the front door swings close. The world begins to spin. I squeeze my eyes shut and mentally slap myself for doing this to myself in the first place.

_Riley gently places me down on the cot, avoiding eye contact with me._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." His voice is void of emotion, giving me absolutely no hint of what he's feeling inside. He turns and walks hastily out of the room, slamming the both doors behind him without giving me a second glance.  
_

_I sit unmoving, confused on what had just happened. Slowly the guilt took its place inside me. How could I do that? I belong to Gale, not Riley!  
_

_Unable to take the guilt, I bang my head against the wall several time, telling myself whenever the pain was too much that I deserved this.  
_

_After several minutes of continuous head-banging and I'm satisfied that I've given myself a big enough bruise I lay back down onto the pillow. The pain from my head took my thoughts away from the guilt for a little while but when they returned I cried uncontrollable, loud sobs. For my lack of control. For my carelessness. My lack of loyalty. For my stupid, messed-up brain.  
_

_For Gale.  
_

Muffled screams are heard from outside, waking me from my trance. Light streams through the door that was carelessly left open.

Knowing I shouldn't, I swing my legs over the edge. I try the best I can to ignore the pain in my head as I walk cautiously towards the door. I squint around the room through the blinding light. The yelling has now turned into grunts of pain.

I sprint towards the front door but then just lean against the door when the pain fills my brain once more. Next to the door, the sounds from outside are more clear._What the hell is going on out there? _I slowly open the door and peer out._  
_

Gale and Riley are-

Gale.

Oh my god, Gale.

He's here.

He found me.

Am I ecstatic? I should be, my rescuer has found me. But they're fighting. Riley and Gale are fighting.

I'm suddenly very alert, consumed with worry for both guys. And I'm not only worried, no. I'm furious. Gale probably started the fight, the moron. Yeah, he looks pretty mad. Riley keeps trying to back up, or push Gale away other than going straight for the groin, like I would've thought. They're yelling at each other, but I can't hear exactly what. Head still pounding, I go as quickly out of the front door. Leaving the front door hanging wide open, I move across the wall to help hold balance. Staring at them only twenty feet away, I can hear Gale's string of curse words and Riley's protests, telling him to calm down.

Then Gale's fist connects with Riley's stomach, almost hitting a much worse place, and Riley doubles over. My breath catches when Gale kicks Riley's legs out from under him. It looks like Gale want to do much worse, so as Riley rolls away, scrambling to his feet, I yell, "Stop it!"

One hand holding my head unconsciously, I stomp forward and whack Gale's arm, going to make sure Riley's alright. When I establish he is, I turn back to Gale.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, and Gale looks like I've slapped him.

"He kidnapped you!" Gale says, spreading his arms out as if his actions were the obvious response.

"Yeah, but-" I stop, looking over at Riley again. "You didn't need to hit anyone!" I hit him to prove my point.

"Hypocrite," Gale grumbles, courteously rubbing his arm where I smacked him, even though it probably didn't hurt.

I stare at his face for a few moments before I launch myself into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck, mumbling many incoherent words into his chest. His arms hold me tightly to him, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. One hand rubs my back while the other tangles its way in my hair. I never realized how much I missed his hugs-or just him in general. I knew I missed him I just never knew how much.

"Katniss," I hear Riley say behind me. I hesitantly pull my head away from Gale's chest to look at him. I can feel his eyes trying to make eyes contact, so I hide my face in Gale's shoulder cause honestly I can't stand to know what he looks like right now. I hear a rustle of grass and Gale's arms tense up around me, probably meaning he took a step towards us.

"Katniss," he says again. "Please look at me." I don't listen. "Katniss," he says louder and with more authority in his voice. "Look. At. Me."

"Don't talk to her that way, bitch."

"I just want to talk to her." he snarls. "Katniss please." he begs. Slowly I look at him, meeting him full in the eye. I want desperately to look away from his hurting eyes, but I can't.

He takes a deep breath. "These past few months have been...nice." Gale scoffs. Riley looks at him for a moment then a irritated his lips. "It was nice to get to know you. Even though you didn't take to me much." He mutters the last part, looking down at the ground. "And I can understand why Gale loves you, cause...I love you too." At his words I tense. Gale begins to step back away from my kidnapper. Without having to look I can tell Gale is furious.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I hiss. Riley is taken aback at my words. "You kidnapped me! You can't love me! What the hell did you think would happen when you said..._that_? Did you think that I would just pick you over Gale?" I break out of Gale's arms and march over to him. I stand in front of him with my arms crossed. A ghost of a smile appears on his face. I slap him before it turns into to real one.

Riley is in complete shock. And so am I but I recover quickly. I turn and run to Gale, taking his hand in mine and pull him away, back towards District 12.

* * *

**YAY IT'S THE CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! KATNISS IS FINALLY OUT OF RILEY'S GRASP AND BACK WITH GALE! or is she *rubs imaginary beard* Kay so tell me how I did on this chapter by either reviewing or PM-ing me. And btw if I ever procrastinate again like that please PM or review me until I update again. I'm sure if ya'll do this I will update much faster. Also let me know any of your ideas, thoughts, or anything you guys would like to see in the next chapters. Please help me along a little bit I'm running out of ideas and that would be bad because that would mean that this story would soon come to an end. **

**Well until next time you awesome readers.**

**~Txcutee  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE!  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Wandering Thoughts

**So this took longer than I planned, but at least I wrote this for ya.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

I turn and run back to Gale, taking his hand in mine. Still in shock, Gale was slow to move as I dragged him into the woods. I was anxious to get away from this horrid place.

We ran for awhile, but then my legs started having trouble caring me along. I ignored the pain, since it gave me something to think about other than my horrendous headache.

soon the pain-in both my head and my legs-is too much to bare.

"Hey, do you think we could stop for just a little bit," I wheeze.

"No." He turns and looks me in the eyes. "Riley could come and follow us." I nod knowing I won't win this.

We start to run again (at a slower pace-for my sake). We only run for a couple of minutes before black dots cloud my vision. I trip over my feet and fall into Gale, causing us both to fall to the ground.

"Katniss..." Gale asks hesitantly. "You okay?"

"I think we should stop for a while." He nods. The pounding sensation begins again, "or maybe you could just carry me home."

"'Kay." He scoops me up in his arms, bridal style, and starts running again.

I curl myself into him, resting my head on his shoulder. Before long my vision begins to fade out as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I feel gentile fingers lazily tracing lines across my arm. It's distant at first, and I'm not sure if it's real, but as I'm drawn back to consciousness, it's all I feel. It is real, and it's nice. The next thing I notice before I open my eyes are the arms wrapped securely and protectively around me. I don't look at who is holding me; my eyes stay half-lidded and I only see a glimpse of an arm and a darkened green shirt before I close my eyes again, moving my head on the warm body's chest so I'm more comfortable. A slight grins forms on my lips as I think how pleasant this is. I try not to think of who this is, just that he smells familiar, and I like how he's holding me.

Curiosity gets the better of me, though, as I become more alert. I glance up, and see it's Gale, face peaceful and eyes closed as he strokes my hair. Relief floods through me and I sigh. That makes Gale look down at me, his eyes soft and questioning. I hold his gaze for just a few moments before tears gather in my eyes, and I bury my head in his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong," he asks, suddenly alert. "Did you have a bad dream or something?" I shake my head. "Then what's wrong." I don't say anything. Just keep my eyes closed and ignore his questions. "Please tell me."

I lift my head slightly and wipe away the unwanted tears that have fallen down my face.

I look up, just not a Gale. Instead I take in my surroundings. We are in a small double-sized bed up against one of the walls of the room, a home-made quilt pulled up to our chins-well mine anyway. Light shines through the lone window that lays next to the front of the bed. A small, sad-looking desk sits at the opposite wall of the bed. On the opposite side of the room on the wall across from us is an almost white door that paint is slowly peeling off, slightly ajar.

Home.

Gale places two fingers under my chin and tilts my face up, so I can't help but look at him. Using the pads of his thumbs we wipes the remaining tears off my face.

"What's wrong?" Everything I feel seems to be sucked out of me as Gale looks deeply into my eyes.

"I just really missed you," I say, my voice cracking at the end. I feel the moisture coming back, and it's all I do all I can not to show them.

To be strong. For Gale.

"I missed you a lot too." His voice hold so much sadness that the sobs I've been holding in come out. Again, my face is against his chest, and I just let all my tears I've been holding in for so long flow out of my eyes.

I cried for my father, for my mother who left me to carry that burden of taking care of our small family of three at the young, innocent life of just eleven. For all the times I willed myself not to cry for Prim. I let all the troubles, hardships, and pure crap that I've had to face the last couple of years, just roll out of me and onto Gale's shirt.

Gale wraps one arm tightly around my waist the other holding my head close to his chest.

"It's okay," he says. "Just let it out. Let your self be weak for once. No one but me can see you right now. Just let's it all out." He tells me this over and over. The more he says it, the less my sobs are choked back, till I'm just crying uncontrollably into his now damp t-shirt.

When I'm finished Gale says, "See, don't you feel better now?" I give a small nod. "It feels to cry every once and a while." I take a deep breath and wipe away my tears. I look up to Gale, who is smiling widely at me. I return it weakly. "There's that smile," he says, giving my nose a small tap.  
I give a small laugh before asking, "Is my mother and Prim home?"

"Your mother is, Prim's at school." He's silent for a moment. "Do you want to see her?"

Do I want to see her?

Of course I do! Even though I still haven't completely forgiven her, she is my mother after all.

Sensing this, Gale gets up off the bed, still holding me by my waist. We walk over to the door-well Gale basically carried me to the door.

"You know I_ can_ walk? My legs aren't broken." My words are harsher that I meant them to be, but Gale doesn't seem to care. He presses his lips to my cheek.

"I know, I just don't want a repeat of yesterday."

Sighing, I turn my face to him, "Gale-" he cuts me off with a kiss. I turn my whole body to him to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away and kisses the top of my head.

"Come on," he says with a smile, pulling open the door. My mother sits in a chair at the kitchen table reading one of her medical books while drinking some hot tea.

"Mom," I whisper, barely audible. She looks up from her book, startled. When she sees me, her face lights up and a smile comes across her face.

"Katniss," she exclaims, putting aside her book. She rushes from her chair over to me. She wraps me in a tight hug, rocking side to side. "Katniss," she whispers, a smile evident in her voice. "I've missed you so much...so, so much."

"I missed you too," I say, tears coming back to my eyes. This times I don't bother to wipe them away. I just let them run freely down my face. She strokes my hair as she shushes me.

"It's okay, darling," she says soothingly, as she begins to sob with me. "It's okay, we're back together now."

We stand there for couple minutes sobbing into each other's shoulders, before our crying subsides and I remember that Gale is still in the room. I pull away from my mother and look over to the place where I left his arms for my mother's. I wipe my eyes and look around the room, wondering where he went.

"He's in the bedroom," my mother say, wiping away her tears also. "I think he wanted to give us some privacy. Why don't you go talk to him while I go make some more tea for the three of us." I nod. She smiles, giving me a kiss on the cheek so goes to make more tea.

I open the door and find Gale sitting on the bed with his face in his hands.

"Gale?" He looks up, his face downcast. "What's wrong," I ask, sitting down on the bed next to him. He wraps his arms around me and stokes my hair.

"I just really missed you is all." I hold his face in my hands, and kiss him gently. After a moment, he kisses me back. His arms wrapping tighter around me and pulling me onto his lap, the kiss becoming more passionate than any other. Clutching the hairs at the back of his head, I pull myself closer to him-if that is even possible, and a pang of guilt forms from inside my stomach. I feel as if it's wrong to be kissing Gale. That by kissing Gale I'm betraying Riley somehow. I suddenly stop kissing him. Sensing my hesitation, he pulls away.

"What's wrong," he asks, running butterfly kisses across my cheek. I don't say anything, instead just placing my lips back on his, knowing that it would be wrong to say that Riley is on my mind. Gale doesn't even hesitate to kiss me back.

"Nothings wrong, Gale," I say, pulling away. Not really believing me, he leans in again, but leans in again to kiss me. I turn my head so he places his lips to my hair.

"Hey, that's not fair. I haven't kissed you in a while, I need to catch up on that." Laughing I get off his lap and pull him out of the room and to the kitchen table for some tea with my mother.

* * *

That night I lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling in the dark, listening to the sound of Prim's even breaths next to me. Memories of the couple of moths with Riley flow across my mind. Riley had always been nice to me. He gave me food, water, a place to sleep besides the floor, a blanket, and a friend. It seems crazy to call him my friend after he kidnapped me, but he was never mean to me. After kissing him that one afternoon and Gale earlier, maybe I thought of him as more than a friend. But that was crazy. I love Gale. No question about it. I LOVE GALE! But was it possible to love more than one at a time. I remember reading in a book I once read. But that's the thing; it was just a book.

With these thoughts, I float away to the land of sleep, leaving me more confused than ever.

* * *

**So pretty sort, boring chapter but hopefully it'll be better next time.**

**Not much to say so I'll just stop here. Remember to review with any ideas, advise on how to make this better for y'all, thoughts, feelings, or anything else you might want to tell me about. Critisim is toatally welcome.**

**~Txcutee**

**P.S. check out my new story called "The Love That was Never Meant to be". It's a catoniss and I promise you it's better than this one.**


	12. Chapter 12: Back to School

**Hey, so it's been a while. Sorry about that, I lost inspiration for this story, or maybe it's just because I'm been more focused on my other stories. You should check them out. Anyway, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I really wanted to update. ENJOY! :D **

**Don't forget to leave a review for me. And sorry about any of the mistakes I forgot to fix.**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

I'm laying atop my comforter, starring up at my bare ceiling. I'm wandering how on earth, after all those things he's done with those girls, he can love her and get her love in return. I'm quite sure that she knows what he does - or did - with all of them. How can she stand that? How can she love someone who has been to the slag heap with dozens of women.

Why?

I do not know, I've been asking myself that same question over and over in my mind. He doesn't deserve her. Not her, not anyone. He doesn't deserve to walk this earth. Who does he think he is, taking her away from me? If he really loved her, he wouldn't have let her get away no matter the sacrifice. But he did let her be taken away, and yet she is still with him.

Again the question floods my brain: why?

I stayed in that position for another half hour, when an idea comes to mind.

I'm going back to what started this all.

Revenge.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My mother made me stay in bed for the next two weeks, saying that I need some rest-even though I've had enough rest to last me a lifetime-and some to get some more nutrients in me. Gale always visited me twice a day. Once before school and once after. In the morning he would only stay about five minutes, just to see how I was doing. In the afternoon he would stay longer. I would lay on the bed, and he would pull up a chair and sit beside me, and we would talk for a couple of hours. It was nice, but now my mother says I'm better now, and have to go back to school. She told anyone that had asked that I was sick with a really bad case of pneumonia. I had begged my mother to just let me stay home for the rest of the semester, since it's almost over anyway, but she declined. I had told her that I had already missed almost three months of school, another two of months wouldn't make a difference, but she didn't budge.

So here I am, walking to school with Prim, trying to hid my face with my hair, which I have purposely left down this morning. I keep my head down, and stay off to the side of the people, trying to avoid any kind of contact with anyone. I quickly go to my first period, and sit in the back, farthest away from the teacher's desk.

As soon as the bell rings the teacher begins to take roll. She goes down the list, each one of them saying "here". She says my name, but apparently she's used to me not being there, so she just keeps going, and I end up saying "here" when she reads off the next name. She's startled by what I say, as is the rest of the class. They all turn around and stare at me. At that moment I want nothing more than to just disappear, or better yet, not even be at school at all.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen, you're back. How are you feeling," the teacher, whose name I've forgotten, asks.

"Fine," I mutter.

"That's good," she says before continuing down the list.

I don't pay attention through most of the class, I mostly keep my head down, and tune everything out. The teacher doesn't seem to mind though. She must not really care, or she just feels bad about me being 'sick' for three months. The entire time, since my name was called, I've felt someone staring at me. I ignore it though, since my mother said I was going back to school, that people would most likely stare at me.

When the bell rings, I quickly stand up, throwing my strap over my shoulder, trying to get out of class and to my next one quickly. As I'm walking through the hallways, almost to my class, a hand taps me on the shoulder. I flinch, and spin around to see who it is. Behind me-well now in front of me-is a blond boy with bright blue eyes.

"Hey," he starts. I nod, and hug my self, suddenly feeling self conscience. "So, why were you gone so long?"

"Pneumonia." The conversation is really awkward, and I wonder why he's even talking to me. Why he even cares enough to ask why I was gone.

"Oh." He clearly doesn't know what to say to that. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, a arm wraps around my shoulder. I look over at the person, and see that it's Riley.

"Hey," he says. "You feeling alright? Haven't seen you in two weeks now."

"I'm fine," I say squirming under his arm. Normally I would have just thrown his arm off of me, and cussed him out, but being with him for the past two and a half months has done some serious damage to my brain about how I feel about everyone. "Um, I have to get to class now."

"Oh, okay. I'll take you," Riley says.

I quickly shake my head. "No, I know where it is," I rush out, desperate to get away from him.

"That's alright, I don't mind. Bye Peeta." The guy who's name is apparently Peeta, stares at us suspiciously.

"But I..." I trail off as Riley pulls me back with him, turning us around, and we come face to face with Gale.

"Leave her alone," Gale snarls. Riley slips his arm off of my shoulder, and stands up straighter, stepping closer to Gale. You can feel the tension that's in front of me.

Not wanting a fight, I push Gale back. "Lets go." I grab his forearm, pull him away in the opposite direction.

* * *

**So what do you think? What do you think Riley is gonna do for revenge. What was Peeta really gonna ask Katniss? How do you think Katniss feels about Riley? How do you feel about Riley? I'm curious as to what you are getting out of this.**

**Sorry about its shortness. Please review. And don't forget to check out my other stories. **

**~Txcutee**


	13. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I don't really have an excuse except for the fact that I've been obsessed with my other fan fiction ****_The love that was never meant to be_****. If you check it out it would be greatly appreciated, if you don't, doesn't really matter.**

**Anyway, when I started this fan fiction, I had absolutely no plot for this except that a guy would kidnap Katniss. So yeah, I've been basically making this up as I go, and now it has taken it's affect on me. Now that I'm on a break from school I figured that I should update my other fan fiction, but now that I'm actually starting to think about it, I have no idea where I was going with that last chapter so I have no idea what to do next. If you wouldn't mind, please send in your ideas and thoughts of what I should do next.**

**Again sorry about putting this story off.**


End file.
